It is known, when using a fluid containment vessel for applications such as storing and transporting gasoline, that pouring the contents from the vessel may result in spillage due to lack of, or inadequate, flow control of the fluid leaving the vessel. A solution to this problem is to incorporate a manually operable flow control valve to enable the user or operator to control the flow of fluid being poured from the vessel. Parts of many common devices are frequently stored within the vessel, submerged in the fluid in the vessel and require removal by hand so as to be attached externally to the vessel for use in pouring. Consequently, fluid from the vessel may be spilled during this process, contaminating the hands of the operator and the surrounding environment.
In the prior art, as described below by way of example, devices to meter the flow of fluid from a vessel have a significant part of their valve or spout external to the vessel. Such designs may expose the metering valve or spout to damage if the vessel is dropped or struck accidentally.
Ergonomic design is related to the ease of use and the comfort of the operator when using a fluid container. Products in this field frequently do not take into account such ergonomics. A device that is awkward to use may cause an operator to try and find a way to use it comfortably. This may entail using the device differently from how the device was intended and designed to be used. This may lead to dangerous situations if, for example, the vessel contains flammable or corrosive liquids. Hence poor ergonomic design may compromise the operator's safety. The present invention seeks to provide improved safety for the operator.
In the prior art applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 1,393,331 which issued Oct. 11, 1921 to Wilson for a Combined Spout and Valve for Liquid Container in which is described a valved spout which may be opened or closed by a rotary or a vertical movement and the flow of the liquid therethrough regulated by either of these movements or by a combination of the movements whereby the flow is regulated to the desired extent. The valved spout is mounted within the casing of a liquid receptacle. The valved spout fits snugly within the casing so as to permit both rotary and vertical movement therein and, when closed, lies substantially flush with the top of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,235 which issued to Flider on Feb. 26, 1974, for a Plastic Safety Container for inflammables, describes a safety container having a pair of openings, one for venting and filling, and one for pouring. An integral upstanding thickened fin and handle combination is formed on the outside surface of the container which facilitates the attachment of a trigger controlled safety cap linkage. A safety cap is positioned over the filling and pouring neck. The safety cap is controlled by the trigger and its associated linkage mounted on the fin. The trigger is squeeze actuated to impart a sliding motion which in turn opens the cap against the return bias of a spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,667 which issued to Flider on Dec. 20, 1977 for a Non-Metallic Safety Filling Container discloses a container having openings for venting, pouring and filling, wherein a trigger mechanism is mounted to the container which simultaneously vents the container and slides a ported cylinder into position to complete a pouring path from the interior of the container through the pour spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,946 which issued Jan. 24, 1978 to Flider for a Consumer Safety Container for Inflammables, describes a container formed as a hollow chamber having formed therein a number of tubular extensions with openings for filling, pouring and venting the container. A spring-loaded compression closure device is mounted in these openings to seal the container. Flammable liquid may filled into or dispensed from the container by release insertion means which disengage the compression closure device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,710 which issued May 26, 1987 to Wu for a Liquid Pouring Device, describes a liquid pouring device having a conduit, a screwed cap, a partition plate, a tension spring, a valve collar and a funnel. The partition plate divides the conduit for the flow of liquid and air. A tension spring is fitted over the conduit between a valve collar and flange of the conduit. The funnel is connected with the valve collar. The funnel consisting of a tapering tube is provided on the valve collar for pouring liquids into containers that have openings of different calibers. The valve collar is biased by the spring to stop the flow of liquid from the conduit. When the funnel is inserted into the opening of the empty container into which liquid is to be poured, the weight of the liquid container and a force applied on the container causes the conduit, partition plate and stopper as a whole to slide down the valve collar which is placed in the opening of the container and kept from moving downward thereby. The stopper moves away from the valve collar forming an opening from which the liquid in the container flows into the empty container. The spring returns the conduit, partition plate and stopper as a whole upwardly once the force applied on the container is removed, thereby stopping the flow of liquid.
Applicant is also aware of United States patents issued to Law, which may be exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,408 which issued Jan. 6, 1998 for a Pour Spout wherein Law describes a hollow tube attachable at one end to a container of fluid and having at the other end a fluid conduit termination disc separated from the end of the hollow tube by a space defining a fluid discharge opening. A slide valve on the exterior of the tube is biased to a closed position engaging a fluid conduit termination disc and precluding fluid transfer until the discharge opening is inside a receiving vessel. A barricade is disposed across the interior of the tube at an inclination relative to the longitudinal axis thereof. Formed through the barricade is at least one elongated aperture extending continuously in the tube. When the slide valve is opened fluid passes through the barrier while air is simultaneously exchanged there through venting the container.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,380 which issued Aug. 20, 2002 to Rabowin for a Self-Sealed Spout. Rabowin discloses a spout for a container having a conduit which connects at one end to the container and wherein the other end is configured to be inserted into an opening. A closure plate extends across the diameter of the conduit to prevent flow through the conduit. A sleeve is moveably responsive to inserting the conduit into the opening so as to move the closure plate from a closed position into an open position. The sleeve is spring loaded to hold the closure plate normally closed. A vent tube is coupled to and supports the closure plate centrally disposed in the conduit. The vent tube permits a flow of air from the inlet into a vent passage during a flow of fluid from the container into the opening. An end cap is coupled to the vent tube at the inlet and configured to fluidly seal the conduit in conjunction with the closed position of the closure plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,058 which issued. Nov. 12, 2002, to Pears for a Spout with Cut-Away openings, describes a pouring spout that has a inner sleeve that is pushed past an outer sleeve of the spout for pouring liquids through an intake end of the sleeve to a pouring end of the sleeve so as to pour the liquid from the inner sleeve. The outer sleeve is biased towards an end cap to form a slide valve. A stop mechanism prevents movement of the inner sleeve in the direction of the pouring end relative to the outer sleeve.